


Fix You

by pica



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with Feelings, protective Logan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pica/pseuds/pica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Charles, ho promesso. [...] Ho intenzione di prendermi cura di te, non di farti del male."</i>
</p>
<p>[X-Men DOFP] [Logan/Charles]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il P0rn Fest di [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367516.html?thread=7194844#t7194844), con prompt "Ispirata a Fix You dei Coldplay". Non sono sicura che si capisca, ma è collocata appena dopo la scena di Cerebro fra Logan e Charles.

Non riesce a smettere di pensarci. Alla fretta disordinata con cui Charles gli ha lasciato spazio quando ha deciso di sporgersi verso di lui, come se avesse terrore di essere anche solo sfiorato, o a quell’ombra di lacrima che non ha potuto smettere di fissare per tutto il tempo in cui lui è stato nella sua testa, agli occhi lucidi e allo sguardo che gli ha lanciato, al bagliore di determinazione che ha spazzato via la disperazione, al sorriso che è riuscito a strappargli, dopotutto.

Alle sue mani tremanti, rigide contro le proprie tempie.

Al sentirlo nella propria testa senza poter vedere quello che lui stava vedendo – senza poter asciugare le lacrime che era sicuro che stesse versando, chissà dove, chissà quando.

Quando Hank esce di corsa dalla stanza – a preparare l’aereo e tutto il resto per la partenza, ha detto – tutto quel che può fare è allungare un’occhiata al fermo immagine dell’arrivo del Dottor Trask a Washington, stringendo le labbra e lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro. “Sarà una corsa contro il tempo”, sibila, solo per il bisogno di dare una voce al silenzio che è calato fra di loro, improvvisamente, ma le parole suonano stupide e fuori luogo persino per lui.

“Logan.”

Alle sue spalle, è la voce di Charles a chiamarlo. Per un attimo gli ricorda quella del professore che ha imparato a conoscere dopo tutti questi anni. Si volta. “Mh?”

“Ho bisogno che tu mi faccia un favore e mi accompagni in camera mia.”

“Oh.”

Deve esser sembrato parecchio sorpreso – più di quanto avrebbe voluto, almeno – perché Charles solleva un sopracciglio e si affretta ad aggiungere, “Dobbiamo prepararci per il viaggio. Prenderemo il minimo indispensabile, ma il tuo aiuto mi farebbe comodo.” Alla fine, persino, lascia che le labbra si pieghino in un sorriso quasi impercettibile. E Logan sorride a sua volta, annuendo.

“Certo. Non c’è problema”, dice, allungando una mano verso la sedia a rotelle e sentendo le dita stringere e sbiancare attorno al metallo. Sta pensando troppo, non è da lui, dovrebbe smetterla.

______________________

 

La camera di Charles è un disastro, esattamente come l’hanno lasciata prima di partire.

“Scusa”, borbotta lui frettolosamente, quasi distratto, non appena varcano la soglia. Pianta le mani sulle ruote della sedia e si fa avanti con le proprie forze, sfuggendo alla presa di Logan.

“Per cosa?”

“Il disordine. Non è molto rincuorante pensare che questo è ciò per cui mi ricorderai.” C’è qualcosa di familiare, di schiettamente pragmatico nella sua voce e nel modo in cui le dita stringono attorno al rivestimento metallico delle ruote ad ogni movenza. Per la terza volta Logan sorride, questa volta a se stesso.

“Ti conosco da molto tempo, sai?”, dice, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

“Io no”, si sente rispondere. “E temo che non rimarrai tanto a lungo da vedere questa stanza – anzi, questa casa di nuovo in ordine.” Si ferma. Si volta, e poi sospira. Logan non è sicuro di quello che dovrebbe dire, quindi decide di non rischiare e di lasciare che il silenzio convinca l’altro a tornare alle proprie faccende, o persino a chiedergli di aiutarlo a preparare i bagagli, se è questo che vuole. Ma il silenzio, si accorge presto, è esattamente ciò di cui i suoi pensieri avevano bisogno per tornare a sfiorare la sua coscienza. E così ci pensa di nuovo: le dita, quell’unica lacrima che Charles non ha avuto il coraggio di versare di fronte a lui, una mente rotta, fatta a brandelli da un passato i cui pezzi può solo tentare di ricomporre mettendo assieme stralci di vecchi e nuovi racconti. Ma non c’è solo quello, no – ed è proprio per questo che Logan non riesce a smettere di pensarci. Perché c’è stato così tanto, in più, a sfiorarlo mentre lasciava che il proprio corpo e la propria coscienza diventassero catalizzatori per quell’unico, breve viaggio che con ogni probabilità avrebbe salvato tutte le loro vite, presenti e future, ammesso che il futuro che si è lasciato alle spalle esista ancora. Sentimenti, sensazioni, frammenti di ricordi, sono stati con lui per tutto il tempo, hanno sfiorato la sua mente, troppo timidi e fragili per domandare permesso, eppure così disperati e profondi, così carichi di un’indelebile fierezza da lasciarsi guardare, toccare, conoscere.

“Logan?”

Quasi sussulta. Quando batte ciglio e la coscienza lo riporta al qui ed ora, Charles è improvvisamente vicino a lui, il suo capo sollevato ed i capelli che cadono oltre la fronte, dietro le orecchie, gli occhi che cercano di domandargli qualcosa, allo stesso modo della sua voce. Sembra preoccupato, persino. “Tutto a posto?”

“Non è niente.”

“Sicuro?”

Annuisce. “Probabilmente sono solo effetti collaterali dello sbalzo temporale. A volte si fanno sentire.” Decide di tagliar corto ed allontanarsi di qualche passo. Non sa nemmeno lui dove voglia andare, ma decide che l’armadio è una buona scelta. “Hai in mente qualcosa di particolare da mettere in valigia?”

La risata che sente alle proprie spalle è fragile, talmente leggera e silenziosa che per un istante dubita persino di averla sentita e ha bisogno di girarsi – ma il mezzo sorriso che nota sulle labbra di Charles, quello no, non può esserselo semplicemente immaginato, per quanto breve.

“Non ho bisogno di una valigia, non penso ci fermeremo molto.”

“Ah, no. Hai ragione”, si sente uno stupido.

“Pensavo più a qualcosa come” – si fa avanti con un gesto rapido ma in qualche modo sconnesso, disabituato – “scegliere un completo un po’ più adatto. Sai, per una conferenza ufficiale”, gli lancia un’occhiata, come se si aspettasse che capisse.

E Logan capisce, davvero. Ma non riesce a smettere di pensarci – di pensare a tutto quanto. Ed è così assurdo che la sua mente sia improvvisamente tanto affollata di pensieri e ricordi che nemmeno gli appartengono, di sensazioni che è sicuro di non aver mai provato, di frammenti di vite che credeva di conoscere così bene e che pure, adesso, mentre danzano nella sua mente, gli sembrano così aliene, come se non le avesse conosciute mai davvero.

“Logan” – di nuovo, con meno apprensione e più fermezza, questa volta – “qualcosa non va?”

“Ah –”, _non è questo_ , potrebbe – _vorrebbe_ dirgli, ma le parole semplicemente non riescono a prendere voce, e rimangono intrappolate da qualche parte nel groviglio di pensieri disordinati.

“ _Logan_.”

Ed eccola. Una mano così piccola, così forte, posata sul suo braccio come se fosse nata per trovarsi lì, dita che stringono senza prepotenza attorno alla sua manica, una voce familiare eppure così stranamente distante, che lascia un eco fuori e dentro la testa, come se fosse lì ed ovunque, allo stesso tempo.

È nella sua testa, lo sa, è capitato così tante volte – ma mai così, con questo impeto, con questa energia. Un potere giovane, riesce a sentirlo chiaramente, così diverso dal sibilo controllato e sottile che Xavier – il professore, l’uomo che l’ha salvato – era in grado di instillare nella mente di ciascuno. Eppure riesce a riconoscerci qualcosa. La stessa dolcezza, la stessa delicatezza garbata, il tocco deciso che non perde la sua gentilezza. Lo stesso Charles.

“È tutto a posto”, eppure ci prova, ma non riesce, a scostare il braccio.

“La tua mente”, Charles dice, stringendo appena un poco di più.

“Cosa?”

“Stai proiettando.”

Ed è più o meno il momento in cui ogni altro pensiero, che non sia questo – l’ora, il presente – la mano di Charles, le sue dita, quei suoi occhi chiari che lo fissano – perché _sa_ che lo stanno fissando, anche senza avere il coraggio di guardarlo – tutto scivola via con la naturalezza di un soffio, con la naturalezza di un dito che trascina via una lacrima da una guancia.

Non riesce a dire nulla. Dannazione, non vuole nemmeno dire nulla. Qualsiasi cosa la sua mente stesse proiettando – e, _dèi_ , dovrebbe davvero smetterla di pensare così tanto quando si trova nei pressi della mente telepatica più potente al mondo – non vuole saperne niente e non vuole che Charles ne sappia niente. Un po’ tardi, per quello. Si accontenterà di non parlarne.

Deglutisce. Allunga lo sguardo altrove, eppure deve fare i conti con il fatto, innegabile, che la mano di Charles rimane stretta attorno alla sua manica.

“Quindi”, abbozza, “un completo decente. Esiste davvero qualcosa del genere in questa casa?”

Una pausa.

“Logan, tu hai visto.”

Non riesce a capire se si tratti di un’accusa o di scuse sincere e, in tutta sincerità, preferirebbe pensare di sbagliarsi in entrambi i casi. “Anche tu”, sibila, “siamo pari.”

“Mi spiace.”

“Non provarci nemmeno.”

Eppure l’altro ripete, “Mi spiace”, la voce ridotta ad un soffio, lo lascia andare, e Logan si accorge che non è esattamente questo ciò che ha desiderato fino ad ora. Scuote il capo e sospira, ed è tutto ciò che sembra in grado di fare, nelle ultime ore.

“Erik, quindi”, dice. Maledetto, _maledetto_ idiota. Da dove gli è uscita?

“Logan…”

“Stavi proiettando, non ho potuto farne a meno.” Si fa coraggio e lo guarda, ma ora è Charles ad aver allontanato lo sguardo.

“Mi spiace”, bisbiglia.

“Charles.”

“Mi spiace.”

“Basta chiedere scusa, ok? È fastidioso. E non sono affari che mi riguardano, comunque.”

C’è silenzio per un po’, e nessuno pensa più ad alcun completo elegante, all’aereo che deve partire o a tutte le persone che hanno bisogno di essere salvate, alla storia che ha bisogno di essere cambiata, a Washington che attende un ennesimo atto di eroismo da coloro che il mondo, prima o poi, imparerà ad odiare.

Logan è furioso. Non ha idea di cosa sia successo fra loro due, ma ha sentito su di sé tutto il dolore, il rammarico e il rimpianto che Charles si porta dietro, come fosse un fardello insopportabile da trasportare, un ricordo che non sa più nemmeno che forma o che sapore abbia, ma che non riesce a strapparsi di dosso. Un fardello che il tempo ed il siero di Hank sembravano quasi aver alleggerito, miracolosamente, ma che è tornato furiosamente a tormentarlo negli ultimi giorni. Su quell’aereo. Su quel dannato aereo. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo, e ora vorrebbe solo strozzare Erik – _Magneto_. Strozzarlo fino a fargli perdere il fiato e sentirlo implorare pietà e costringerlo a chiedere scusa, per questo e per altri mille sbagli per cui altre persone saranno costrette a soffrire, in futuro.

Sa di esser sentito ma non gli importa. Quando si volta verso Charles, lui lo sta guardando. Ha gli occhi lucidi, le dita sbiancate attorno al bracciolo della sedia, le labbra strette in modo che non possano tremare, ingoiando probabilmente un singhiozzo che avrebbe bisogno di sfogare.

“Charles, posso andarmene se vuoi.”

Lui scuote il capo, quasi senza forze. “Preferirei che restassi. Però”, solleva il mento e lo cerca con gli occhi, le labbra strette, una determinazione fragile nello sguardo, come fosse pronta a sgretolarsi da un momento all’altro. “Però, ti prego, basta pensare a –“

Logan non vuole nemmeno sentirlo, quel nome. “Ti giuro che mi risulterà difficile trattenermi dall’ammazzarlo la prossima volta che lo vedo, cazzo”, quasi ringhia, eppure si accorge di come Charles scuote il capo schiudendo le labbra per prendere fiato, di come il suo sguardo dirotti altrove, gli occhi già un poco più lucidi, le dita già un po’ più tremanti. Si domanda perché abbia sentito il bisogno di dire una cosa del genere, e si domanda anche perché dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa per averlo detto, quando la cruda schiettezza è sempre stato uno di quei piccoli vizi a cui non è mai riuscito a sottrarsi.

Ma a vederlo così, adesso, sa che la sensazione spiacevole che gli pizzica il petto potrebbe essere senso di colpa, e non gli piace affatto. Poi Charles allunga una mano e lo posa sulla sua, la lascia lì per un attimo prima di stringere le dita, senza forza, come aveva fatto poco fa con la sua manica. “Non mi importa più niente – di lui. È passato, non ti preoccupare, non importa più.” Sibila senza nemmeno guardarlo, come se avesse ripetuto quelle esatte parole nella propria testa così tante volte da non ricordare più nemmeno che significato abbiano. Logan sa che non è vero, ed il solo pensiero lo fai infuriare.

“Sono sul punto di ammazzare anche te, Charles.”

Il professore solleva il capo e lo guarda sorpreso. Ma Logan continua.

“Vallo a raccontare a qualcun altro, che non ti importa. Ho sentito cosa c’è nella tua testa, e devo darti una triste notizia: passato un cazzo. È tutto ancora lì e ti fa ancora schifosamente male, qualunque cosa sia successa.”

Charles schiude le labbra, vorrebbe rispondere qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma gli manca semplicemente la voce per farlo. Le richiude, strette una contro l’altra, e l’espressione muta in un broncio crucciato. “Be’, grazie tante Logan, sei un vero amico.”

“Puoi dirlo”, sbotta. “E anche tu, o così credevo. Non riesco a credere che tu sia lo stesso Charles che conos–“

Labbra sulle sue. Prima ancora che possa accorgersi delle dita di Charles che sciolgono la stretta sulla sua mano solo per salire ed aggrapparsi alla sua spalla, prima ancora che possa accorgersi dello strattone che lo trascina prepotentemente verso il basso, costringendolo ad allungare entrambe le mani sui braccioli della sedia per non precipitare addosso a Charles, prima ancora che possa accorgersi di come questo chiude gli occhi e li stringe come se aprirli di nuovo potesse procurargli un dolore che non è preparato a sopportare.

Labbra sulle sue. Le labbra di Charles. Sulle sue. Ed è così sbagliato, eppure improvvisamente ha tutto senso. Riesce persino a comprendere il significato dietro quel bacio sbrigativo e disordinato, sporcato da una fretta sgraziata eppure perfettamente calcolata, che serve impedire ad entrambi di cambiare idea, a soffocare ogni dubbio, a non concedere il tempo per pensare ed accorgersi che è tutto sbagliato – oppure, forse, è semplicemente l’unica cosa rimasta da fare. Per guarire, per non impazzire. Per non pentirsene, poi.

Charles allunga anche l’altro braccio attorno al suo collo, affonda le dita nella spalla, incurante degli strati di vestiti che gli impediscono di lasciare segni sulla pelle che comunque scomparirebbero in fretta. “Piano, professore”, Logan trova in qualche modo la forza di volontà per rompere il bacio, eppure non osa scostarsi da lì – sente le dita dell’altro stringere ancora più forte, aggrappandosi dove riescono con un’urgenza che inizia a preoccuparlo. “Ehi”, mormora, lasciando che le loro labbra si sfiorino ancora, senza toccarsi. “Charles, tutto a posto?”

Charles annuisce, e lentamente le sue mani lasciano andare i vestiti, ma non si spostano dal suo corpo. “Logan. Grazie.”

“Credo abbia fatto tu, sai.”

“Intendo per prima. Non so che razza di persona diventerò in futuro, ma se sarò in grado di aiutare anche un solo mutante la metà di quanto tu hai fatto con me, potrei ritenermi persino davvero soddisfatto di me stesso.”

“Hai fatto molto di più per me e per molti altri studenti.”

Una risata nervosa e silenziosa abbandona le sue labbra. “Stento a crederci.”

“Quando cazzo inizierai a fidarti di me?”, non c’è rabbia nella voce, e neppure nel gesto della sua mano, quando questa sale fino al mento di Charles e lo solleva, quando cerca le sue labbra per la seconda volta. È un bacio più docile, adesso, e anche il modo in cui tornano a cercarsi l’un l’altro ha dimenticato la fretta caotica di poco fa. Charles rimane aggrappato alle sue spalle, ma Logan sente presto il palmo della sua mano posarsi sul petto, fra l’incavo del collo e l’ultimo bottone della camicia. Si sporge ancora in avanti, inclina il capo di lato e costringe Charles a distendere il proprio all’indietro, prima di sentire la punta della sua lingua sulle proprie labbra – ed è più o meno ciò che sancisce il limite oltre il quale non ha intenzione di voltarsi indietro.

Afferra ogni bottone della sua camicia con la stessa foga con cui ogni loro bacio sta riacquistando frenesia, e passano pochi istanti prima che il busto di Charles rimanga completamente scoperto e le mani di Logan si ancorino salde ai suoi fianchi. Interrompe il bacio solo per cercare i suoi occhi, per sentire il suo respiro mescolarsi nel proprio, l’affanno fra le sue labbra. “Era questa l’idea, no? Spogliarti e cercare un vestito adatto? A me piaci così.”

“Sta’ zitto e accompagnami sul letto”, Charles afferra il colletto della sua camicia e lo trascina nuovamente su di sé, ma Logan si stacca di nuovo, iniziando ad avvertire i primi mugugni di lamento sotto di sé.

“Non dovremmo salvare il mondo?”, chiede. Seriamente, quasi.

“Sta’ zitto, Logan”, strattona di nuovo Charles.

“Credo che Hank ci stia aspettando.”

“Ho già pensato io ad Hank.”

Le labbra di Logan si piegano in un sorriso. “Ovviamente”, ed è quanto basta a convincerlo a non lasciarsi più distrarre da nient’altro. Non chiede nemmeno permesso quando infila un braccio sotto le sue ginocchia e l’altro dietro la sua schiena, ma l’impeto con cui Charles getta entrambi gli arti attorno al suo collo per rimanere aggrappato a lui, mentre viene sollevato dalla sedia, gli suggerisce che forse non ce n’era davvero bisogno. Le loro labbra continuano a rincorrersi fino a quando Logan non poggia un ginocchio sul materasso, stendendo Charles con la schiena poggiata ai cuscini. Con tutta la cura di cui un uomo come lui possa esser capace, aiuta Charles a disfarsi della giacca di pelle e della camicia. Gli lascia un bacio leggero sul collo, poi, appena sopra la clavicola. Quando sente le sue dita accarezzargli una guancia non riesce a fare a meno di protendersi verso di esse. Socchiude gli occhi, solleva una mano ed afferra quella di Charles, volta il capo e abbandona un secondo bacio contro il suo palmo.

Ed è tutto meravigliosamente a posto, nonostante i suoi timori – le paure di entrambi. Quando tende nuovamente il viso verso il suo, le mani di Charles lo accolgono con il gesto delicato che si sarebbe aspettato da lui. Lo bacia, ancora e ancora, e sente il suo petto contrarsi contro il proprio, l’incedere frenetico di ogni battito di cuore, può quasi iniziare ad avvertire il rumore e l’odore del _desiderio_ – il suo, quello di Charles, ormai non sarebbe più in grado di distinguerli. Si rialza solamente per allargare le gambe e ritrovarsi a cavalcioni sul ventre dell’altro, prima di sfilarsi di dosso camicia, giacca e canotta, lasciandole scivolare senza cura oltre il materasso, ammucchiate disordinatamente sul pavimento assieme agli altri vestiti. Lascia soffocare un gemito – o forse solo un sospiro di sollievo – fra le labbra di Charles, che tornano ad accoglierlo come se fosse mancato loro per una vita intera. Sente le sue mani aggrapparsi ovunque – sulle spalle, prima, e poi scivolare tremanti lungo le sue scapole, tracciando senza criterio la linea della spina dorsale, per poi risalire ed avvinghiarsi al suo collo, stringerlo su di sé, afferrargli le guance, affondare le dita fra i capelli e stringere, stringere forte fino a strappargli un lamento che ha qualcosa di ferocemente sconnesso. Logan increspa le labbra in un smorfia di dolore, ma non ha alcuna intenzione di interrompere il loro bacio a causa di un eccesso di frenesia da parte dell’altro. Al contrario, cerca la sua lingua con più foga e cerca le sue mani con le proprie, trova i suoi polsi e li trascina giù, intrappolandoli contro il cuscino, ai lati del suo viso.

Ha bisogno di fermarsi un attimo, però. Vuole vedere – vuole avere la certezza che il corpo caldo, teso e tremante sotto di lui sia reale quanto l’odore d’eccitazione e bramosia che ormai permea l’intera stanza. E non c’è niente che possa essere lasciato all’immaginazione, effettivamente, quando ciò che vede intrappolato sotto di sé sono un paio di occhi lucidi di desiderio che lo cercano, quasi spaesati dall’improvvisa interruzione, e labbra gonfie ed umide in mezzo a due guance arrossate, ciocche di capelli disordinatamente sparsi sul cuscino e abbandonati sulla fronte, il petto che si solleva quasi a fatica ad ogni respiro, la bocca schiusa che silenziosamente chiede _ancora ancora ancora._

“Prometti di tenere le mani a posto se ti lascio andare?”, domanda, la voce roca quasi avesse dimenticato ormai come usarla. Charles annuisce frettolosamente, incapace di parlare, e Logan allenta la presa attorno ai suoi polsi. Charles rimane immobile, eppure è impossibile non notare il respiro farsi più affannato ad ogni istante di contatto negato, di inutile, insopportabile distanza. “Bravo”, non è altro che un sibilo fra le labbra di Logan, increspate in un sorriso affamato – e in un attimo sono di nuovo aggrappati l’uno all’altro, con la disperazione di chi teme di essere intrappolato in un sogno che minaccia di infrangersi da un momento all’altro.

Eppure non succede niente del genere. Non quando preme il bacino contro i fianchi di Charles, strappandogli un gemito soffocato, e nemmeno quando le dita di Charles tornano timide ad esplorare, sfiorando il petto che lo sovrasta, carezzando le guance ispide di barba, tracciando i muscoli in tensione del collo, ed allungando le braccia attorno alle spalle – oltre le spalle, giù per la schiena, fino a dove il bordo dei pantaloni impedisce di cercare altra pelle da toccare. Tutto rimane al suo posto persino quando Charles inizia ad ansimare senza controllo, guidato dalla lingua di Logan che traccia linee infinite che congiungono il collo con il petto, fino all’ombelico e poi giù, più in basso, fino a dove gli è possibile leccare e baciare e toccare.

Ma non gli basta niente di tutto questo. _Non può_ bastargli, non arrivati a questo punto. Se ne accorge mentre affonda i denti, senza mordere, nella pelle pallida e liscia sulla spalla tesa di Charles – se ne accorge mentre l’altro tenta invano di strozzare un lamento, e mentre sente tutto il suo corpo irrigidirsi e le sue mani schizzare sulle proprie spalle, aggrapparsi lì e non lasciarlo andare più. Non morde, non ancora – ma _sa_ che tutto questo non può bastare, sa di volere dell’altro, ed è sicuro che anche Charles se ne sia accorto, ormai. Vorrebbe solo divorarlo, per sentire i rumori che riesce a fare mentre fanno l’amore come animali, eppure non vuole fargli male, non vuole rischiare di romperlo più di quanto lui già non sia strappato, spezzato, sciupato da un dolore di cui non intende essere complice.

“Charles”, sibila, accorgendosi solo ora, nel sentire la propria voce grattare contro la gola, di essere a corto di fiato. “Charles”, ripete, sfiorandogli un orecchio e poi la guancia, tracciando la linea deliziosamente curva delle sue labbra con un dito – attorno a cui Charles chiude timidamente i denti, iniziando poi a cercarlo con la lingua. “Charles”, è sicuro che l’altro l’abbia sentito, ma per qualche motivo non riesce a smettere – ha un suono che gli piace, così come gli piace la sua bocca, i piccoli morsi che lascia sulle sue dita prima di leccare via ogni segno lasciato.

“Logan”, soffia Charles, abbandonando le sue dita ed allungando un unico, breve bacio sulle sue labbra. “Hai intenzione di chiedere il permesso?”

“Non so”, Logan inclina il capo. “Ce l’ho?”

Le labbra di Charles – deliziosamente colorite – si arricciano in un sorriso. “Ho l’impressione che tutta questa cautela non ti si addica.”

“Indovina di chi è la colpa, professore”, sbuffa spazientito.

“D’altronde”, continua Charles, deliziato, allungando una mano a sfiorargli il viso. “Posso sentire quello che stai pensando, e so anche che ‘cautela’ non è esattamente la parola giusta da usare.”

“Davvero divertente”, Logan scuote il capo, “non mi sono mai fidato dei tuoi trucchetti con la mente. Ora, con il tuo permesso…”

Charles ride di nuovo, ed è un suono squisito, garbato e contenuto, impregnato di un’ingenuità che, se possibile, lo eccita persino più dei suoi giochi con la lingua, più dei versi che fa ogni volta che gli sfiora il petto o i fianchi, ogni volta che chiude i denti sulla sua pelle. Si sente trascinare di nuovo verso il basso da una mano che gli accarezza il collo. Charles accosta le labbra al suo orecchio, ed è poco più di un sibilo che stuzzica ogni fragile, sottile briglia al suo autocontrollo. “ _Per favore_ , Logan. Hai il mio permesso.”

Si spezza qualsiasi illusione di decenza, fra i suoi pensieri.

Afferra i polsi di Charles e li inchioda di nuovo ai cuscini, guadagnandone un mugolio stupito. Si avventa di nuovo su di lui, labbra e denti a lasciare marchi sul collo, ed è semplicemente squisito l’impulso che spinge Charles a gettare il capo all’indietro e a schiudere le labbra in un ennesimo gemito che di contenuto ormai non ha più nulla. Quando abbandona la stretta ai polsi per strisciare giù verso il bacino, sente le dita dell’altro cercarlo, affondare nei suoi capelli, arruffarli in gesti sconnessi e disordinati. Stringe le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi, ed i baci si spostano appena sotto l’ombelico, appena sopra il bacino. Logan non vuole più perdere tempo, però. Sono gesti meticolosi e garbati quelli che dedica a Charles, mentre slaccia la cintura e sfila via gli ultimi indumenti che gli sono rimasti addosso, prima di spogliarsi e tornare su di lui.

Un bacio, ed i loro corpi sono nudi, annodati in un abbraccio disperato. Senza osare separarsi da Charles, insinua un ginocchio fra le sue cosce. Una mano scatta ad aggrapparsi alla sua spalla, e sente il corpo dell’altro sussultare sotto il proprio, la fronte di Charles sollevarsi e premere ostinata contro il suo petto. “Charles?”, lo chiama, un principio di preoccupazione a macchiare la voce. Lo sente scuotere il capo contro di sé. “Charles”, ripete, sollevando il busto e cercando il suo viso con una mano, costringendolo a guardarlo quando lui insiste a voler guardare altrove. “Tutto a posto?”, domanda.

Charles deglutisce a vuoto, cattura il labbro fra i denti e poi – “Le mie gambe”, soffia. Ha gli occhi lucidi, ed un frammento di senso di colpa in fondo alla voce, incastrato in gola.

“Vuoi che mi fermi?”

 Scuote il capo di nuovo.

“Charles”, lo chiama, ma l’altro non ne vuole sapere di alzare gli occhi. “Charles, guardami”, gli sfiora una guancia, una carezza gentile, paziente. “Guardami”, di nuovo, e Charles piega il capo, concedendogli un’occhiata breve. “Non farò niente che tu non voglia – guardami. Farò attenzione, te lo prometto. Ma le tue gambe non hanno niente che non va. Non c’è niente che tu non possa fare, e se anche ci fosse – Charles, guardami, se anche ci fosse, ci sono qua io, lo faremo insieme, sarà lo stesso.” Si sporge verso la sua guancia e lascia una bacio sulla sua pelle, fra ciocche ispide di barba incolta. Lo vede chiudere gli occhi, gli accarezza i capelli. “E’ una promessa”, ripete, e lo sente annuire impercettibilmente.

“Logan?”, la sua voce è un filo fin troppo sottile.

“Mh?”

“Dammi la tua mano.”

Logan obbedisce. Scioglie le dita da una ciocca di capelli e le lascia scivolare lungo la guancia, giù per il collo, carezzando una spalla – ed è più o meno lì che vengono intercettate dalla mano di Charles, che le afferra, le tiene per un istante fra le proprie, in una carezza delicata, prima di trascinarle verso l’alto di nuovo. Quando Charles apre le labbra per richiuderle attorno al suo indice, Logan non riesce a fare a meno di aprir bocca ed emettere un respiro mozzato, prima di mordersi il labbro con fin troppo trasporto – un piccolo prezzo da pagare per mettere a tacere qualsiasi altro brutale istinto che non ha intenzione di soddisfare su Charles. E così si perde, semplicemente, a fissarlo mentre la sua lingua cerca un secondo dito da accarezzare, da succhiare, da mordicchiare, persino, ad occhi socchiusi, con una calma che quasi basta a spingere Logan oltre il limite. E alla fine, dopo attimi di insaziabile attesa, Charles schiude la bocca e spinge via la sua mano, arricciando le labbra in un sorriso invitante.

“Ti odio”, farfuglia Logan.

“Il tuo corpo e la tua mente mi dicono altro”, sibila Charles, prima di allungare una mano verso il suo viso e poggiarla sulla sua guancia. Logan volge il capo ed abbandona un bacio sul suo palmo, mentre allunga un braccio fra le sue cosce, scostando delicatamente le gambe l’una dall’altra, infilando le proprie in mezzo a quelle di Charles. Lo vede chiudere improvvisamente gli occhi, stringergli come se non avesse intenzione di riaprirli più, e sente le sue dita chiudersi sul proprio viso, tese.

“Charles, ho promesso”, si abbassa a bisbigliargli a un orecchio. “Ho intenzione di prendermi cura di te, non di farti del male.” Senza aprire gli occhi, Charles lo stringe maggiormente a sé. “Stringi fino a soffocarmi, ti assicuro che ci vuole ben altro per liberarsi di me”, curva piano le labbra e gli bacia l’angolo della bocca, e sente le sue braccia stringere, stringere forte attorno alle spalle. Carezza la pelle fra le sue gambe, risale lungo le cosce, strappandogli un primo gemito solo quando le dita arrivano a sfiorare la base della sua erezione. Eppure non rimangono lì a lungo – si spostano nuovamente, scivolando in basso, iniziando a massaggiare la piega fra le natiche. Bacia le sue labbra, spalancate in un respiro strozzato mentre le dita spingono una prima volta, lentamente, senza fretta. Accoglie il corpo di Charles contro di sé, la sua schiena che si inarca, il suo respiro caldo e sconnesso, soffocato contro una spalla, le sue dita avvinghiate ai capelli, le sue spalle tese, appena sollevate dai cuscini. Lo vuole vicino, ancora più vicino, e spinge di nuovo, sentendo le dita scivolare a fatica fra i muscoli in tensione. Più vicino ancora – lo bacia, e spinge le dita più a fondo, e gli lecca le labbra, baciando via un lamento soffocato, che si trasforma in gemiti via via più lascivi ogni volta che le sue dita si muovono avanti e indietro, senza mai penetrare fino in fondo – no, quello vuole lasciarlo per dopo, ha intenzione di assaporarlo istante per istante, quando sarà il momento.

“Logan”, la voce di Charles, disordinata, soffocata fra i suoi baci. “Logan”, sibila, “va bene così, fallo e basta – Logan –“

Quando Logan sfila via le dita, Charles getta il capo all’indietro trattenendo un ennesimo respiro – ma Logan non gli lascia il tempo di riempire i polmoni di nuovo. Chiude la mano ancora umida di saliva attorno alla propria erezione e soffoca un gemito basso sulle sua labbra, prima di lasciare andare, abbassare il bacino ed allungare un braccio a sollevargli appena una gamba. Si spinge dentro di lui nell’attimo in cui sente il proprio nome strozzato sulle sue labbra, e non resiste all’impeto di avventarsi sulle labbra, sulla sua lingua, sui suoi denti, sul suo palato. Solleva i fianchi, e quando li riabbassa affonda un poco di più nel suo corpo tremante di desiderio – riesce a sentirlo, riesce a _odorarlo_ , e ormai gli risulta difficile distinguere i propri gemiti da quelli di Charles, le proprie labbra dalle sue, il calore della propria pelle da quella bollente dell’altro.  E’ completamente suo e non c’è niente di sbagliato in questo, niente che non dovrebbe essere così – tutto è al suo posto, tutto ha perfettamente senso. Vuole aggiustare tutto ciò che si è rotto in lui, tutto ciò che ricordi avvelenati hanno rovinato, e tutto ciò che il tempo ha irrigidito e reso sterile, tutta la speranza che la disperazione ed il dolore e la nostalgia di un amore che non ha destino gli hanno strappato di dosso. Questo è l’unico modo in cui può sperare di farlo, nel poco tempo che hanno ancora a disposizione. L’ha lasciato entrare nella sua testa, gli ha dato qualcosa a cui aggrapparsi, gli ha dato un futuro da salvare. Ora vuole solo dargli tutto se stesso, e ricevere tutto di lui in cambio – solo questo, non desidera altro.

“ _Ah_ – Logan –“

Sente una mano, piccola e vacillante, scivolare fra i loro corpi. Sente le dita di Charles chiudersi attorno all’erezione che preme contro il suo ventre e iniziare a muoversi. Si abbassa a sussurrargli a un orecchio, “Mi piacerebbe aiutarti ma non ho altre mani con cui farlo, mi spiace.”

Charles chiude gli occhi, ed il suo gemito è uno dei suoni più deliziosi che Logan abbia mai sentito. Sorride sulle sue labbra, lo bacia di nuovo, e ancora, e ancora finché gli rimangono le forze per farlo. Lo morde piano, si allunga su di lui quando getta il capo all’indietro, lo lascia emettere qualsiasi suono in cui la sua voce abbia intenzione di prender forma, ascolta ogni suo gemito e lo ingoia assieme ad ogni respiro affannato, incastrato in gola. I movimenti dei suoi fianchi si fanno via via più convulsi, ed ogni spinta è un lamento di pura estasi che strappa dalle labbra spalancate di Charles. Alla fine lascia andare la sua gamba – non ce la fa, non ce la fa a trattenersi – ed afferra la mano di Charles, allontanandola e chiudendo il pugno attorno alla sua erezione. Lo sente sussultare sotto di sé, lo stringe forte, e stringe il suo membro e lo bacia e spinge dentro di lui, ogni verso è un brivido di piacere che alla fine, quando Charles viene contro il suo addome, lo spinge inevitabilmente oltre il limite. I muscoli dell’altro si contraggono nell’orgasmo, trascinando anche lui all’apice del piacere – Logan spinge la fronte contro la spalla di Charles, sente le sue dita stringe i propri capelli fino a far male, lo sente urlare e l’unica cosa che vuole fare è mordere la sua pelle dove è ancora bianca, dove non ha ancora lasciato un segno.

Rimangono minuti interi a stringersi e a condividere respiri affannati. E’ Charles, alla fine, a sollevare il capo e a lasciare un bacio ed un sorriso stanco sulla guancia di Logan. Logan non si muove, ma allunga un paio di dita ad accarezzargli il collo. “Sei sveglio, professore?”

“Perché continui a chiamarmi così?”, si sente domandare in un filo di voce, mentre le dita di Charles iniziano a giocare con i suoi capelli.

“E’ così che ti conosco.”

“Suona bene”, replica l’altro, distrattamente.

“Su di te”, Logan si volta, allungandosi a baciarlo. “Su di te, si.”

Charles sorride, non riesce a fare altrimenti.

“Sei pronto a partire?”, domanda Logan, dopo attimi di silenzio e baci e carezze.

“Si”, Charles annuisce, una mano sul suo viso, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, incapaci di guardare altrove. “Mi aiuteresti a darmi una pulita e a cercare un completo decente?”

“Qualsiasi cosa, Charles.”

E non c’è niente di strano, è giusto così. Fra le braccia ha un uomo fragile e spezzato, e questa volta tocca a lui, salvarlo.

 

 

 


End file.
